


Piel Porosa

by mumuchaeng



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Lolita - Vladimir Nabokov References, One-Sided Attraction, Pedophilia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27821902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumuchaeng/pseuds/mumuchaeng
Summary: “Luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas, pecado mío; alma mía”
Relationships: Boa Hancock & Monkey D. Luffy, Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy
Kudos: 2





	Piel Porosa

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado en el jaleo de Amazon Lily. No me acuerdo mucho de como fue todo. Usen la imaginación. (?)

**_“Luz de mi vida, fuego de mis entrañas, pecado mío; alma mía”_ **

Luffy era el nombre del joven que rompió todo de ella para crearle un sentimiento intenso.

Luffy era el nombre del joven que le hizo ver más allá de la arrogancia que ella abrazaba.

Él logró un huracán con su amor, con su calidez.

Él, con su rostro iluminado por la inocencia que tanto le gustaba. Él mirándole con sus ojos puros, algo que a ella le encantaba ver hasta desfallecer.

— ¿Cómo puede este niño tenerme así? — Se preguntó Boa Hancock mientras se arrojaba a la cama, llevando su mano a su pecho palpitante. Su rostro encandilaba con sólo pensar en el joven pirata.

Se podría dejar llevar por el sonido de sus propios latidos y sus pensamientos que divagaban en miles de formas diferentes, pero la mujer mayor que siempre le acompañaba, habló. — Es la hora de la cena. — Simplemente dijo la mujer y Hancock, apresando a sus pensamientos sonrió.

— Quiero que cene conmigo, en mi cuarto. Aquí. — Dijo ella con el corazón ardiendo.

La mujer entendió y ella se volvió a recostar en su cama.

[ . . . ]

Estaba allí la comida y el joven devorándola cómo si fuera su última cena: realmente la disfrutaba.   
Hancock solo se le quedaba mirando, completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos empapados por él.

Pasó media hora hasta que el joven se sentía lleno palmeando su estómago, creando en la mujer una clase de sentimientos que si le presta atención: se desmayaría.

Se aproximó a él, estando sentada aún más cerca mientras que él le sonreía: tan inocente, jovial y bello. Luffy le tenía loca.

Siguió acercándose, viendo la boca del muchacho moverse, probablemente hablando de su tripulación pero a ella no le importaba.  
Asintió, esperando que no sea una pregunta y rompió los escasos centímetros que le separaban apoyando su brazo contra el del joven.

Su corazón explotó en colores y emociones, manifestándose en su rostro rosado mirándole suplicante cosa que él parecía no notar.

No le importaba que él vea su sentir en su rostro: amaba esa inocencia que le caracterizaba y su indiferencia.

Hipnotizada por el movimiento de esa mejilla, Hancock levantó su mano y la llevó a la cara del joven. — ¡Que travieso! Tienes un poco de comida aquí. — Limpió con su pulgar aquella comida invisible y clavó su mirada en él.

Mirada que denotaba algo que iba más allá del amor inocente que tenía por él. Había un brillo lascivo decorando sus ojos, que veían cómo el pirata joven lo descifraba.

Su rostro se acercó, ardiente y con ganas de retroceder: pero no paró hasta sentir una piel suave contra sus labios: podría llorar de la emoción al saber que besaba la comisura del capitán más jovial que había amado.

Él se removió, movió su cabeza al lado contrario de la mujer y abrió la boca para gritar. — ¿¡Qué fue eso!? — A los ojos de Hancock no parecía enojado sino más bien: curioso.

La mano de la mujer bajó del rostro del joven a su cuello, tanteando su porosa piel: heredara de su fruta. — No te espantes, sólo te estoy limpiando. — Su mano se había colado por debajo de la camisa azul que llevaba, logrando que el joven se remueva.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡No me gusta! — Y le dio un manotazo, haciendo que retirase esa mano que había tocado más allá de lo que imaginaba.

Claro que le gustaba, pensaba Hancock. Sólo que no sabía cómo reaccionar, era muy inocente.

Si no le gustaba, entonces ¿Por qué no se movía de su lado?   
Le veía con su ceño fruncido más no vio rastro de enojo verdadero allí.

Mencionó tanto que le gustaba la inocencia del joven capitán.

[ . . . ]  
  


Dos bebidas de un brebaje especial de su isla y el joven capitán estaba más contento de lo usual: más risueño y hasta permisivo.

Se recostaba en un sofá que no tenía estructura: allí parpadeaba entre risas mientras se dejaba hundir, el banquete lo había dejado agotado y Hancock decidió cuidarlo.

Con una mirada instó a todas las mujeres bajar el volumen de la voz mientras ella se acercaba al joven pirata.  
Lo tomó entre brazos cargándolo al estilo nupcial, sus brazos temblaban por ese contacto que tenía con él pero se mantuvo firme para salir de la sala donde el banquete se había extendido.

Luffy era una pluma en sus brazos, era pequeño y ligero: no era esfuerzo alguno cargarlo así, podría hacerlo todo el día si así pudiera.

Al entrar en su habitación sumida en la penumbra de la noche, dejó al capitán en su cama en la cual él se removió para querer encontrarse con el sueño que le había dejado agotado.

_Estaban fantásticamente, divinamente solos._

Lo admiró por unos segundos: sus expresiones relajándose a medida que se sumía en el sueño, sus ojos cerrados tan limpios, sus mejillas levemente rosadas por el brebaje; su nariz pequeña y su boca entreabierta donde pasaba la corriente de aire que hacía su respiración.  
Se mordió el labio inferior controlando ese cosquilleo de su vientre.

Su mano, apoyada en la cama se deslizó de las sabanas al pecho del joven: que subía y bajaba con lentitud debido a su respiración. Desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa y dejó la piel descubierta.

Que suerte que él dormía, aunque algo en su mente le obligaba a pretender que él se hacía el dormido por la forma en que se removía en su tacto.

Comenzó a acariciar el pecho infantil del contrario, amando lo pequeño que se veía en su mano y grabándose en su memoria la piel porosa. Adoró tocar esa extensión de él en su no tan formado pectoral: solo a ella misma le salió un suspiro.  
Al descender, desabotonó más, queriendo ir a su abdomen con su mano pero una sacudida le hizo quitar su brazo y volverlo a su propio pecho.

El joven se había despertado y movido, se sentó en la cama haciendo que la mujer tome distancia. — Déjame dormir. — Ordenó con una voz que intentaba ser grave y autoritaria, pero para la mujer fallaba.

Hancock. — ¿Estabas despierto?

Luffy volvió a recostarse, tomando las sabanas para cubrir su cuerpo. — Me despertaste. — Se había dado la vuelta para darle la espalda a la mujer.

Hancock no pudo más que sonreír, si él seguía fingiendo que dormía tal vez hubiera ardido su mano.

Luffy. — Déjame dormir. — Lo acompañó con un bostezo y un suave ronquido, luego de haber dicho la frase se durmió tan profundo cómo rápido.

Ella asintió, levantándose de la cama para ir a la puerta de su aposento. No sin antes dedicarle una furtiva mirada al joven capitán.

* * *

  
  


Luego de dos años, Hancock volvió a ver al joven que le había alborotado sus sentidos: durante esos eternos días no había dejado de pensar en él, su piel porosa, su cuerpo delgado y su rostro inocente.

Allí lo vio, parado frente a ella con la sonrisa pura que le había enamorado: su rostro seguía igual, tal vez con pequeños rasguños provocado por las bestias de allí pero le daban más apariencia a niño travieso, haciendo que su estómago arda.   
Su cuerpo estaba más ‘grueso’ de lo que recordaba, sus brazos más tonificados y su abdomen marcado. Había perdido esa figura delgada de la cual provocaba miles de sensaciones en ella, por ello se aferró a su rostro.

Extendió una mano para tocarle la mejilla pero él le dio un manotazo y tuvo que retirarla.  
De vuelta ese rostro fruncido, _“Sigue siendo tan inocente con sus sentimientos, lo adoro horriblemente”._

Y allí entendió que ‘horriblemente’ no podía acercarse a Luffy. Lo adoraba de todas formas pero menos horriblemente.

_..._

Lo vio partir al nuevo mundo en el barco donde él mencionaba que era más que su casa, donde mencionaba que allí estaba su familia: lo veía fundirse en abrazos y risas con sus tripulantes y ardía en rabia cuando esas mujeres tenían el descaro de tocar la cabeza de ese joven que le había robado todo.

 _“¡Que descaro! Maldita zorra. ”_ Dijo con ver como la mujer pelirroja le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza a su capitán. Le parecía injusto: a esa mujer le permitió tocar su frente porosa pero a la shichibukai le golpeaba la mano si se le acercaba.

Frunció el ceño en el binocular, hasta que vio cómo él se alejó de la mujer para elevar un brazo y saludarle, provocándole una sonrisa.

Sin duda, lo volverá a encontrar en algún momento y esta vez; dejará que sus manos puedan tomar esa piel inocente y porosa.

  
[ . . . ]  
  


Sus tripulantes exclamaban con sorpresa por la hazaña que había logrado.

La mujer más bella del mundo había ayudado al capitán a llegar allí: de pronto el ambiente se inundó de “¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?”, querían saber los más interesados en la leyendas de los mares sobre esa historia.

— Porque sí. — Respondió con simpleza Luffy.

Allí, el tirador dio una pregunta de _“Dicen que es arrogante ¿Es verdad?” “Convierte a su gente en piedra ¿Más que diosa no será demonio?”_

Luffy soltó una risa. — ¡No lo sé, no le presté atención! — Logró las quejas de un cocinero abatido. — ¡Pero sí es molesta! Demasiado molesta. — Lo dijo frunciendo su ceño, parecía enojado. — Me toca la cara y odio cuando ella lo hace. Es molesto. No me dejaba dormir y me mira extraño: molesta.

Repetía molesta con ese sentimiento en su voz. El cocinero casi se le salta al cuello para ahorcarlo por hablar así de la belleza del mundo.  
¡Una mujer tan bella le había tocado el rostro y el tontorrón de su capitán tenía los huevos para decir que lo odiaba! Sin duda, Dios tiene sus favoritos.

La navegante, curiosa: intentó indagar más. Preguntándole de su personalidad, cómo era ella realmente y si las leyendas que contaba Usopp hacían justicia. 

Luffy. — Es buena persona, realmente: pero molesta. — Y preguntó el cocinero “porqué se refería a esa diosa de tal forma.” — Me emborraché y cuando me desperté ¡Ella me estaba molestando tocando mi pecho! Quería golpearla pero le grité y se fue. Estaba muy ebrio.

La arqueóloga tuvo un temblor de cejas y tomó camino antes del cocinero. Le dio unas palmadas a su cabeza al capitán. — Debió haber sido incómodo ¿Verdad? Que se hayan aprovechado de tu estado en ebriedad. — El capitán asintió.

La navegante fue otra que cayó en lo que el capitán decía y frunció su ceño mirando al mar, donde hace unos minutos se había encontrado en forma de punto el barco de la shichibukai. — ¡Ah, no la considero una diosa de la belleza ahora! Maldita pedófila.

Y Sanji se retiró gateando, murmurando que también quería ser el objeto de deseo prohibido para la diosa de la belleza.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en la primera frase del libro "Lolita"; quería traer una interpretación de esta ship. No puedo pasar por alto la obvia diferencia de edad de Luffy y Hancock cuando se conocieron (Luffy un joven de 17 y Hancock una mujer de 30) y me atreví a escribir esto.
> 
> Sí, Hancock está acosando a Luffy y en su narrativa, ella considera cada reacción de Luffy cómo algo bueno que viene de la inocencia.
> 
> A Luffy le molesta pero no pude ver otro momento para poner su versión de la narrativa, así que lo ha tenido que hablar con su tripulación.


End file.
